Litha Oder: Die Überraschung
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Manchmal kommt es anders als man denkt. Das muss auch Ginny beim Sprung durch das Sommersonnwendfeuer lernen.


Ein Beitrag zum Sommerkalender auf HAD:

Nix mir, alles JKR! Außer dem Plott, der ist mir!

Betagelesen von Mariacharly und Loony Moon.

**Litha**

**Oder: Die Überraschung**

Ein leichter, warmer Wind blies durch die Blätter der Bäume. Das leise Rauschen wurde nur durch das vereinzelte Summen der Insekten und das Gezwitscher der Vögel durchbrochen.

Luna Lovegood stellte einen geflochtenen Korb auf den mit Moos bedeckten Waldboden. Ihre Freundin Ginny Weasley, die neben ihr stand, begann sofort damit, vorsichtig die Himbeeren von den dornigen Ranken zu pflücken. Den zweiten Korb, in dem bereits Erdbeeren lagen, hatte die rothaarige Hexe neben dem leeren abgestellt.

Luna hatte als Erste eine Hand voller Früchte gesammelt, doch anstatt sie in den Korb zu legen, steckte sie ihre Ernte direkt in den Mund.

„Luna! Die Beeren sind für das Fest nachher!", protestierte Ginny halbherzig.

„Ich wollte nur probieren, ob sie reif genug sind", lachte Luna, nachdem sie geschluckt hatte. „Glaubst du, sie haben den Platz schon zu Ende geschmückt?"

„Bestimmt, meine Mum ist sehr geschickt in solchen Dingen. Außerdem sind es ja genügend Helfer", antwortete Ginny schmunzelnd.

„Es ist das erste Sommersonnwendfest ohne die Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort. Es wird wunderschön werden. Der Krieg ist vorbei und es ist sogar schon etwas wie Normalität eingekehrt in diesen acht Monaten. Harry sei Dank." Luna hatte wieder angefangen, Beeren zu pflücken.

„Ich freue mich auf heute Abend. Harry wird auch da sein", schwärmte Ginny.

„Seit ihr verabredet?" Ginny schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Aber Harry freut sich bestimmt, endlich seine Gefühle für dich wieder zu zeigen. – Ich denke, das sind genug Früchte, sollen wir zurückgehen?", fuhr Luna fort.

Ginny nickte nachdenklich, und eine rote Locke löste sich dabei aus ihrem Zopf und fiel in ihr Gesicht. Sie nahm den einen Korb und schlenderte mit ihrer Freundin den Waldweg entlang. Von der angrenzenden Wiese auf konnte man den Fuchsbau sehen. Doch das Zuhause der Weasleys war nicht das Ziel der beiden jungen Hexen. Sie strebten einen großen, grasbewachsenen Hügel in der Nähe an.

Oben angekommen, grüßten sie Hermine, die gemeinsam mit Tonks die aus Weidenzweigen gefertigten Lauben schmückte. Luftig leichte Tücher in kräftigen Farben banden sie um das satte Grün der Zweige. Gelb, Blau und Rot wallten die Stoffe im sanften Wind.

Tische waren aufgestellt und ebenfalls mit bunten Tüchern geschmückt. Auf ihnen standen Räucherschalen, Teller und Gläser.

„Das wird ein wunderbares Fest! Ich kann es kaum erwarten." Luna drehte sich übermütig im Kreis und ihre Radieschenohringe flatterten.

„Ich auch nicht, Luna, ich auch nicht. Wirst du auch durch Feuer springen?"

Doch die blonde Hexe sah Ginny entsetzt an.

„Hast du keine Angst, dass dich die finnischen Feuerkrackler beißen? Ihr Biss soll giftig sein, habe ich gehört", sagte Luna besorgt.

Ginny verdrehte etwas die Augen. Manchmal war ihre Freundin einfach unmöglich.

Die beiden Hexen schütteten ihre Beeren in die dafür bereit gestellten Schüsseln, neben denen die Teller mit dem Obst standen.

Molly Weasley kam über die Wiese gelaufen und ließ eine Schale vor sich herschweben.

„Hallo, Mum", grüßte Ginny. „ Was hast du denn da feines?"

„Eine leckere Holunderblütenbowle, nach Gran Roselyns Rezept. Außerdem gibt es noch frisches Met, das bringt dein Vater später." Molly stellte die Bowle ab. Dann sah sie die beiden jungen Hexen überrascht an.

„Ihr seid ja noch gar nicht fertig", bemerkte sie verwundert.

Ginny musterte ihre Mutter, die einen blauen alten Rock, eine beige Bluse und darüber eine kunterbunte Schürze trug.

„Ah, und du gehst so?", fragte sie amüsiert.

„Freches Ding! Natürlich nicht, doch ich habe ebenfalls bis eben an den Vorbereitungen gearbeitet und noch keine Zeit gefunden mich umzuziehen. Wir sollten gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau gehen und uns fein machen."

Kichernd hopsten die beiden jungen Hexen die Wiese entlang, gefolgt von einer lächelnden Molly. Im Fuchsbau angekommen, verschwanden Luna und Ginny in Ginnys Zimmer.

xXx

Einige Zeit später stand eine illustre Gesellschaft vor dem Fuchsbau und wartete auf Ginny und Luna. Die Zauberer trugen die traditionellen braunen Roben und die Hexen bunte sommerliche Kleider. Hermine hatte ihren störrischen Haarbusch in einer Hochsteckfrisur gebändigt und trug ein rotes Kleid, dessen Ausschnitt Rons ganze Aufmerksamkeit zu beanspruchen schien. (B/N: ggg )

„Oh - wo haben Sie meine kleine Schwester versteckt, junge Frau?", fragte George, als er Ginny im Türrahmen erblickte.

In ihren zu einem französischen Zopf gebundenen Haaren steckten weiße Sommerblumen und ihr zartgrünes Kleid floss an ihr hinab wie zu Stoff gewobenes junges Gras. Luna stand daneben und trug ihr Haar offen, so dass es über ihr blaues Kleid fiel.

Gemeinsam ging die Gruppe lachend und schwatzend den Hügel hinauf. Die große Eiche, die mitten auf dem Hügel stand, ragte mächtig in den Himmel. Die Weidenpavillons um den stattlichen Baum waren mit tausenden verzauberten Leuchtkäfern geschmückt, die in der Dämmerung aussahen wie kleine Sternenformationen.

Es wurde dunkler und endlich entzündeten einige Zauberer den großen Holzhaufen. Die Flammen loderten sogleich in die Höhe.

„Du weißt, dass nur ein Paar, das zusammen gehört, seine Hände in den Flammen findet. Willst du so etwas wirklich wissen?", fragte Fred, der Ginny einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Doch sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht. Was wäre, wenn sie Harrys Hand nicht fand, oder er ihre gar nicht finden wollte? Nachdenklich setzte sie sich mit den anderen auf eine der großen Decken. Sie tranken Bowle und Met und aßen Früchte und Beeren. Es war ein wunderschöner Abend, doch Ginny quälten immer wieder Zweifel.

Der große Moment des Festes war gekommen, die Flammen schlugen hell und wütend in den nachtblauen Himmel. Pärchen, einzelne Hexen und Zauberer sammelten sich zum Feuersprung. Ginny wurde immer aufgeregter, sie stand direkt neben Harry und sah nervös auf das Feuer.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Ginny?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich bin nur etwas aufgeregt", wiegelte sie ab.

Ron, Hermine und Neville traten zu ihnen. Luna stand bei Arthur und Molly und weigerte sich immer noch vehement, auch nur in die Nähe des Feuers zu kommen.

„Sollen wir alle zusammen springen?", fragte Ron aufgeregt.

„Gerne, das ist eine tolle Idee, dann mal los", antwortete Harry und rannte los.

Fast gleichzeitig sprangen die Fünf in die Flammen. Ginny schloss die Augen und versuchte Harrys Hand zu fassen. Als ihre Fingerspitzen endlich Haut berührten, griff sie beherzt zu. Kurz darauf standen Ihre Füße wieder auf festem Boden, sie drehte sich zur Seite, öffnete sie die Augen und sah ...

Neville!

Ihre Umgebung begann sich zu drehen, verschwamm in einem Farbenstrudel bis alles weich und ruhig wurde.

Überrascht merkte Ginny, dass sie auf dem Rücken lag. Ihre linke Hand fühlte Gras unter sich. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, hob den Kopf etwas an. Über ihr schwebte das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Daneben sah sie einen überraschten Harry. Sie drehte den Kopf einwenig. Neben ihr kniete ein verlegen lächelnder Neville, der immer noch ihre Hand hielt.

Ginny schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf wieder ins Gras sinken. Sie wollte und konnte in diesem Moment nicht nachdenken … noch nicht.

(B/N: seufz ... schööööönnn...)


End file.
